


When A Aussie is Cold

by TopHatHero



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Secret love, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, blowjob, friendship to romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatHero/pseuds/TopHatHero
Summary: With the recent development of the team, Sniper is left to think and process the loss of his family and how terrible how biologicals ones where. He starts to crave companionship through the process. He also starts to learn about his own sexual desire.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sniper was a distant man in general. Even before recent events he’d always be in his van when possible. He found it comforting and familiar, unlike the revolving bases where they fought. He wasn’t complaining though, just hated how some of the locations would have cold nights or snowfall, both things he hated. He was a man built for warm weather. Thankfully on those cold days he had the clothing for it. 

Today was one of those cold days. He hunkered down in his truck with the heat on full blast while cleaning the somewhat old wound now from when he died last. He was still confused from that to be frank, at least he knows he's not going to wherever the Medic’s going. He shrugged, pulling out an old stitch and put on his warm sweater with the red and white stripes. He left his camper with a mug, instant coffee, water, a pot and oatmeal. He didn’t want to be outside for long as he went to start up the fire. He’d do this inside but his stove recently broke. Sniper shook slightly from the bitter cold as he struggled to get a good fire going, where was Pyro when you needed him. Eventually after five minutes he got it lit, sighing of relief and sat next to it while the fire ate at the provided wood. 

Sniper reflected on the recent past, the team getting back together, him dying, that weird fucking prom Scout created for Miss Pauling, and that bread monster. There’s another reason why he can’t have toast now, from the fear of eating tumors and the fact that Soldier teleported all the bread to god knows where. Then it all combined into that monster. He growled in frustration as he rubbed his arms to warm up. How that man is older than him but acts like a child blows his mind. 

Once the fire was burning up to a decent size, he grabbed his metal cup with a rubber handle to prevent him from burning his fingers as he put it near the fire to warm up the water. He did the same with the water for his oatmeal. He sighed, his breath visible in the cold morning air. After a long moment of silence other than the crackle of the fire he heard a whistling sound, causing him to get up. He looked around confused as the sound got louder and louder. “The fu- “before he could finish his sentence he looked up. His jaw dropped when he saw the flying train coming straight towards him. He could see a small explosion in the distance as he scrambled to get away from his current spot. He was only able to let out the beginning of a yell before it hit his truck, causing it all to explode, launching him. He felt himself hit the ground before blacking out. 

~Meanwhile at the base~ 

Their normal breakfast went on peacefully. Scout was playing with his ball, throwing it constantly at the wall only to catch it again. He groaned, already impatient for breakfast and got up, walking over to Engineer, who was happily making a large breakfast without bread. “Yo, why are you taking forever! I’m starving!” He pouted as Engineer chuckled while scrambling eggs. “It takes longer than five minutes to cook a meal for the entire team, you know that Jeremy.” He chuckled as he poured the eggs into a pan. “Go sit dow- “The entire building shook from a nearby explosion, cutting Engineer off. He stopped what he was doing, turning off the stove and reaching up to a shelf, pulling off a shotgun. “What the hell was that?” Engineer said in a concerned tone as both him and Scout looked out the window to see smoke coming from where Sniper was parked. “Ah HELL!” Engineer cursed and looked at Scout. “Go check on Sniper, I’ll get Medic and Demoman to figure out what happened.” Scout nodded, putting his ball away as he bolted out the door. 

Scout bolted to where the smoke was coming from before coming to a complete stop, shocked by the scene. Snipers truck was completely crushed with a train engine on top of it, crushed from impact. It looked safe enough since it already exploded once but just in case, he had to act quickly. He looked around frantically looking for the other man. “Snipes, where are you?” He called out as he looked around the crash site. At first it seemed like he was not around, he hoped for that. The team had no idea if the respawn area extended this far out. 

Just as he was starting to think Sniper wasn’t there, he saw the embers of the fire and the hot water still steaming from the strangely untouched cup. He looked around faster as he kept calling out for him. Scout looked behind a large rock and finally found him. “Sniper!” He went over to him and checked to see if he was dead. His arm looked completely broken, blood was coming out of his mouth and he was covered in dirt. Scout checked his pulse and looked around for his teammates at the same time. When he felt the thumps of a heartbeat, he got on his knees and patted his face to try and wake him up. “Come on dude wake up, wake up, wake up!” His pats turned into slaps by the time Sniper gasped and started to stir. He groaned, causing Scout to stop slapping him. The runner helped him sit up gently, holding his broken arm in place. It seemed like Sniper was still on adrenaline since he wasn’t reacting to him. His glasses and hat were out of sight. 

Sniper coughed up blood as he opened his eyes. He felt like shit for the third time this month outside the battlefield. He couldn’t feel his arm or his left leg. “Fuck me dead…” He mumbled as he looked up to see who was holding him. the bright light of the sun cast a dark shadow over the individual which all in all made it rather hard to tell who it was. . He tried to move his broken arm before feeling a wave of pain go straight up his arm into his shoulder. 

“Whoa whoa! Don’t move Snipes, you’re pretty banged up.” It was Scout, of course it was Scout, he thought as he looked over to his truck. Utterly destroyed by the looks of it. “Blimey…” He groaned as he relaxed a little. Wasn’t much use to move, the respawn bounds were never really clarified and he’s done dying for now. The adrenaline started to wear off sending waves of pain all over his body. He shut his eyes and grabbed onto something close to bear the pain as they waited for who ever the fuck is coming. 

Scout watched the man silently suffer as he clung onto his red T-shirt. He has never seen Sniper this close and in pain before, considering he’s generally high up and far away. The sun started to get higher in the sky as he looked around once more for his team, hoping the Doc was with them. His breath was visible from the frosty air of the morning. The cold wind made him slightly shake from only having short sleeves on. Unlike the Aussie, Scout was rather adapted to the cold from the winters in Boston when he was a kid. 

Finally Engineer, Demoman and Medic arrived on the screen. Demoman had a confused look on his face at first with the situation of the two. Upon further observation and getting closer he noticed how fucked up Sniper was. The blood from far back blended into his clothes. Scout kept holding him still to reduce the pain as the Medic ran over. “Scheisse... “ Medic muttered as he got on his knees next to the two. All he had with him was a full health kit considering he was in a rush and grabbed whatever was closest. He opened the kit up and grabbed the pill from inside and the needle. “Sniper, can you hear me?“ He asked as he checked his vitals, snapping his fingers to see if he was registering at all. With a small nod from Sniper, he jabbed the needle into his broken arm and quickly injected him with the mystery liquid. Sniper’s grip tightened on the others shirt and he grunted in pain as the arm snapped back into place like rubber. He let go of the other’s shirt like he was touching something gross. He left part of Scout's shirt strained and wrinkled. 

Medic opened Sniper's mouth, shoving the pill in with a splash of water before shutting it and forcing him to swallow . Sniper struggled like a stubborn mule but eventually swallowed it. He got healed to 100% in mere seconds before sitting up on his own. He made a face of frustration as he stared at his destroyed home He got up and proceeded to look for his hat and sunglasses. He felt more naked without them than with no clothes on. Engineer noticed his frantic looking and decided to help him. Demoman looked at the crash sight and tried to figure out the direction it came from while sipping on his bottle, leaving Medic and Scout standing there. 

Medic sighed and pinched his nose. “This won’t do… We don’t have an extra bedroom here…” He mumbled to himself before looking over at Scout. The lightbulb shined over his head. “Scout, don’t you have that cot still?” He asked, turning towards him with an intrigued expression on his face. Scout looked at him, perturbed by his facial expression. “Why do you want the old cot doc, don’t you have enough fucking tables.” He said bluntly, causing Medic to scoff. “No, you idiot, you’re going to share a room with Sniper considering yours is the biggest and has the only extra bed.” Scout looked appalled at the thought of having to share with him. “You’re joking me Doc, he's crazy! What if he tries to kill me in my sleep or worse?” He shivered, thinking of a nasty, devilish Sniper laughing as he imagined his room now full of pee jars. 

“Nonsense Scout don’t be such a child over this. We are not debating this. Besides your close in age with him, you might find something similar in yourselves.” He looked at him, Scout still pouting. “Scout, he just lost his home.plus everything in it pretty much. Don’t be an ass for once.” With that said, Medic turned around, picked up his stuff and headed back to the base. Scout groaned and rubbed his face. He looked over at Sniper and huffed before heading back as well.

It took about fives minutes of searching until Sniper found both his glasses and hat. Sadly, part of his glasses was cracked but his hat was still intact. He sighed as he slapped his hat back on before looking at his truck. Engineer walked up to him and looked as well. “Don’t worry son, I’ll get workin’ on it until it’s in workin’ order. Though I can’t promise I’ll be able to save burnt items.” He mentioned as he looked up at the younger man. Sniper looked down at him and nodded. “Thanks mate...” He didn’t sound like his usual self. He has recently been going through a lot, now including the loss of his home and belongings. “Can you bring a box? So, I can collect what isn’t destroyed?” He asked the engineer as the little man put down a teleporter entrance. “Sure son, I'll be right back.” With that, Engineer stepped on the machine and disappeared. 

Sniper was once again alone. He usually found comfort being alone but right now, he hated it. He never really had anyone close besides his parents and they were dead. And his so called biological parents were complete assholes, so honestly he didn’t care if they died. He walked over and started to collect his stuff as he felt his chest become very heavy with sorrow. The cold didn’t help the situation either as he felt his cheeks become wet. He reached up, confused as he wiped his cheek. He pulled his hand away to see it wasn’t blood but something clear. He tasted it and realized what was happening. He couldn’t stop it as his eyes leaked more. 

He sat in the cold dirt, softly crying as everything started to hit him. This felt wrong to him, he rarely cries, why is he crying now. He felt the bottle of emotions inside of him open slightly as he slapped himself in the face. He needed to get himself together, he can’t cry now. Men don’t cry. Something he was told over and over as a child. He wipedhis face clean as he heard footsteps approaching him. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Engineer walking over with two boxes. “Sorry son, it was all I could fine.” He put the boxes down and noticed the redness in his eyes. “You alright Sniper?” There was worry in his voice. Sniper nodded with a little too much confidence as he got up from his knees with a handful of items. “I’m alright mate, just dust in my eyes. Thanks for the boxes, should work well.” He smiled his best. He started to put the dusted-up items into the boxes. Engineer was still concerned but took his word and helped him collect his things. “Seems like you’ll be staying with Jeremy for the time being. If he acts up, you tell me alright?” He looked at him, such a dad to the team. 

Sniper laughed. “I ain’t afraid of the little rat. Let’s just hope he shuts up at night.” He seemed to be in a better mood now, making Engineer smile. “Yeah ha-ha, he doesn’t seem to have a stopper does he.” He said as they finished packing the boxes, picking one up while Sniper picked up the other. Sniper nodded as they headed to the teleporter. As Engineer went through he looked back one more time at his house before he stepped into the teleporter, disappearing to the other side.


	2. The fireplace Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper was never fond of the cold. He hates it, and on a cold day a fireplace always does the trick. But fire requires wood.

On the other side of the teleporter was the living room. They had a rather large, warehouse-like, living room with cement walls and tall windows. In a corner, there was a throw rug, along with lockers for each team member. Alongside the lockers were benches and the teleporter. Most of the living room was taken up by couches, chairs and a large tv. The living room was attached to an open kitchen with an attached island as the barrier. On the living room side was to the island. The dining room was in the living room where most of the team was eating breakfast.

Sniper would join but he lost his appetite. He followed Engineer to Scout's room to drop off his stuff. When they walked in, Scout was inside shoving shit into the closet, cursing under his breath. He looked over at the two when the door opened, a nervous sweat dripping down his forehead. “Oh hey” He commented as he got the door closed, the door arched from shit falling over against it in the closet. Scout chuckled nervously. “Alright, this is my half.” He pointed to his side of the room, there was a rather large twin bed, a table, a dresser and Scout style decoration.

Sniper looked at his side. There was the blue cot, it looked like it was made from nylon.  
He felt disappointed there was no mattress but he’d slept on a cot before. He walked over to his side and put down a table before putting his boxes on it. Engineer put the other box on the floor next to the cot. “Alright, i'll leave you to it. I’ve got to make sure no one tries to steal my share of breakfast.” With that, Engineer left the two alone.  
Scout sat on his bed and laid back, throwing the ball towards the ceiling, catching it before it hit his face. Sniper was quiet, he thought,as he watched him unpack, using the built in shelves to put stuff on, and the boxes for his clothes. He watched the man sit on the cot and lay down. He didn’t seem very thrilled that his home was crushed but hey, he’d be fucking upset. He looked up at the ceiling and started a conversation. “Not going to eat?” He asked, trying to be casual. The sniper sighed from where he was, not really moving to look at him as they talked. “No mate…” His usual snarky bite type personally was very dull now. He looked at him, catching the ball before sitting up. “Oh, come on, cheer up dude. It will be fixed. Eventually…” He said, looking at his ball. Sniper stayed quiet. It was clear that Sniper was just in no mood. Scout gave up and went to have breakfast. Thankfully today is a day off so Sniper can relax. 

Once Scout was gone Sniper sat up. He took his hat off and sighed. The room's light was dull with only one window. He walked over and opened the blinds to let in the sun. He sighed in relief at the sight of the uncloudy day. It was still cold, Sniper shivered at that thought. He left the room to go into the living room. Rarely did he come into the base but he knew where everything was, pretty much. In the living room there’s a fireplace, Sniper went outside to collect some wood.  
As Scout was already finishing his breakfast, he noticed the long man go outside. He gobbled down his food and got up to follow him. This got Engineer's attention. He smiled and continued to eat.

Scout caught up with the tall man and grinned. “Yo wait up! What are you doing, kiwi?” Sniper looked at him like he was going to bite him. “Don’t call me a kiwi, mate.” He said before going over to cut up some wood. Scout huffed. “Oh, lighten up Snipes, it's just a nickname.” Sniper raised an eyebrow at him. “A nickname? Why the hell would I need a nickname.” He said, grabbing Pyros ax as he put a small log on top of a bigger log. He lined up the ax and swung down, striking it in the middle. Scout watched, he’d never really been able to cut wood, at least that’s what Soldier said. “Everyone needs a nickname Snipes; besides, I don’t even know your first name.” He crossed his arms as the cold wind picked up. Sniper looked up at the other man. His glasses slid down slightly, exposing beautiful greyish blue eyes. Scout felt weird looking at those eyes. “I have a name, mate…” He struck it again, splitting it in half. He pulled up the two pieces. “Its Mike. “He said softly before starting a wood pile. As Sniper grabbed another log, Scout grinned. “Your name’s Mike? Mike Mundy?” He seemed a little surprised.

Sniper looked at him before pushing up his sunglasses.” That’s roight. Got a problem with it?” He asked, hitting the wood harder, causing it to split with one blow. Scout swallowed and shook his head. “No no, Mike is a good name. It suits you.” He said looking to the side. Sniper looked at him once more and faintly smiled before going back to cutting wood. He shivered as the cold air kissed his exposed body parts. Scout picked up a log and looked at the other. “Yo, can I try?” He asked, holding up the log. Sniper looked at him and chuckled. “Mate, you sure you can do it?”

Scout huffed, offended. “Of course I can! Let the pro, haha, show you how it's done.” He put the log he was holding on the larger log. Sniper handed him the ax, and Scout took it, grunting at the weight. Sniper stood back as he lit a cigarette. Scout lifted the ax and swung down, missing the entire log. He made a frustrated noise as he tried again. He at least hit the log this time but the angle made the log fall over. Sniper snorted as he watched the other struggle.

Scout got red with frustration and stood up the log again. He tried pre aiming before pulling back. The weight of the ax made him stumble over in the mud. He sat up and looked at his clothes, squealing in disgust. Sniper started to laugh hard. He couldn’t help it, seeing the man in the mud killed him.

Scout groaned and got up.” Great! Fucking mud!” he kicked a rock. Sniper wiped the tears out of his eyes as he started to calm down. “Do you want me to show you, mate?” He offered as he picked up the ax. Scout at first was stubborn but eventually nodded with shame. Sniper walked over and handed him the ax. Scout took it as Sniper positioned Scout’s hands in the right spot on the handle for the best grip. He stood behind him to guide the ax back. ”Aroight, get a good grip and swing down hard.” He said, as Scouts face had a light tint of pink across his cheeks. He nodded quietly and did so with the help of the other. The ax hit, splitting the log in half.

Scout grinned triumphantly, He looked at sniper with a big grin on his face. Sniper chuckled, letting him go. “Try it again mate.” He said as he went to sit on another log. He puffed on his cigarette and blew the smoke out as he watched Scout put another log down. He struggled at first but eventually split the next log. Sniper clapped and hummed. “Getting good at it, mate. Good job.” He looked around and felt a drop of something hit his head. He looked up to see storm clouds. “Christ.” He put his cig out and got up. “Alroight, let's get the wood inside before it gets wet.” He said collecting the wood. The rain started to suddenly come down hard out of nowhere, surprising the two.

Sniper quickly took off his vest and put it on top of the wood. Scout was already going inside and to the living room, like always he was fast. Sniper got inside but did get soaked. He walked in with dry wood, but he was dripping and now freezing. He slowly shook as he did his best to dry off. Everyone looked at him as he went to the fireplacee. “Oi, seems you got unlucky.” Demoman commented as he drank from his bottle. Sniper scuffed as he put wood in the fire and got it going. He sat on the floor next to it and took off his wet hat and shirt, placing them both near the fire but far enough so they don’t burn. His scars still looked fresh but completely healed.

Scout looked at them from a distance as he held a big can of Bonk. Was he staring at them though? Or something else. Engineer wondered as he brought Sniper a towel. “Here you go son, help yah dry off faster.” He grinned as Sniper took the towel. “Thanks mate.” He said quietly as he started to dry off. Now it's apparent that Scout’s straight up staring at Sniper from the kitchen. He swallowed wrong and Bonk went right down his windpipe, making him cough hard, getting everyone’s attention. “Slow down son, you’re gonna hurt yahself now.’ Engineer went over to check on him. He was somewhat of a father figure to the younger teammates.

When he regained his composure, Scout hit his chest with his fist to clear his throat. “Fuck, that hurt.” He said with a somewhat raspy voice.  
“I bet it did.” He handed him a napkin for the Bonk going down his mouth. Scout took it and looked at Engineer. “So, Scout, how’s Miss Pauling?” Engineer asked as he did dishes. Scout stopped wiping his mouth and sighed in a disappointing manner. “Oh well.” Scout started. Seems like Sniper was listening in without looking at them. “She said it wasn’t working… for her schedule…” He sounded disappointed and put the Bonk down. “I don’t know. I’m still sore about it.” He said as Spy stepped in.  
“Ah I see the boy has yet to learn anything. My teachings have gone to waste.” He said in a rather passive aggressive manner.

“Spy, leave the boy alone.” Engineer glared at Spy, disappointed by his response. Scout just gave him the middle finger. “I guess you just suck at teaching Spy. Eh! I don’t need you to win a girl over.” He said as he waved at Spy, dismissing him before going back to his room.

Sniper watched him leave and glared at Spy too. “Jeez Mate, Stick up your ass? Can’t you leave him alone?” He said, drying his hair.  
“Oh, what do you have to say, the last person you ever hooked up with has probably been eaten by a crocodile.” He said lighting a cigarette.  
“Oh, get stuffed you wanker.” He also got up and threw him a middle finger. He went to the room they shared to find a new shirt to wear.  
When he got back, he knocked on the door since it was shut. It was silent for a second before Scout inside spoke up. “Who is it?” He sounded down. “Just me. I need a new shirt.” Sniper said in a gentle town. “Oh, come in, Snipes.” 

Sniper walked in to see Scout laying under the blanket. He looked at him for a second before laying back on his side, away from the other man. His eyes were puffy. Sniper frowned. “Oh, mate don’t let that shithead get to you.” He walked in and sat on the bed. Scout curled up into a ball more. He was hesitant to respond to the other, almost frozen where he was until he spoke up. “I’m not upset over Spy… It's Miss Pauling.” He said quietly, almost a whisper. 

Sniper frowned and looked down at the ground. The last person he was ever with was when he was 19 and that didn’t work out. “ah… Well sometimes things... don’t work out. Maybe you can still be friends with her. I don’t know what to tell you mate... I’ve never been really good with women.” He admitted as Scout continued to lie there, depressed. Scout looked at him for a second. “I think I’m just going to take a nap for now... Thanks Snipes.” Scout commented as he closed his eyes. Sniper sighed and got up, going over to his side of the room and grabbed a shirt. He looked at him one last time before putting on the new shirt and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.


	3. Spy's an Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When bads turned to worse. Only one thing to do, laugh at Spy.

Sniper sat next to the fire most of the morning. Since his sweater got wet, he had to wear his short sleeves, making it colder than before. He had his now dry hat back on as he watched the fire, listening to whatever was on the radio as well. He thought about Scout. He had no idea why he’d go after that dame anyway. She’s always busy with work and only has one day off. Doesn’t sound like a good fit for Scout anyway.

Engineer sat next to him and sighed. He handed Sniper some lunch as he ate his own. Sniper started to eat quietly making the air thick with awkwardness. “I’ve been meaning to ask if you want anything new about you next camper, Sniper.” He said before taking a mouth full of food. Sniper looked at him and thought about it. “Longer bed I guess, better stove, I suppose. Nothing much else is coming to mind.” He said as he saw Scout come out of his room and grab food. He sat down at the table with food and Bonk before chowing down like nothing changed. He seemed full of energy.

This made Sniper smile as he sipped on his coffee. Engineer hummed. “What do you think of him?” They were far away enough for Scout to not hear their conversation. Sniper raised an eyebrow at him. “Of Scout? You know, he's alright. Besides having a shit of a father.” He sipped on his coffee. “If he can fight in these battles, the way he can he’s good.” He said as he looked over at Scout. “He’s not a total ass, but considering we are all here because of something fucked up we did, I would be surprised if he was completely a gentleman.” Engineer nodded as he ate his food, thinking about his own criminal past.

Scout looked over at them as he ate, making eye contact with Sniper. They both looked away quickly as if that didn’t happen. Engineer chuckled at the interaction and finished his plate. “Well, I oughta get back to work.” He said, getting up from the floor with a groan. “Bye son.” And with that he was gone. Sniper finished his plate and got up as well, going to the kitchen to wash it off. It was quiet in the kitchen. Scout had already finished his food and was staring out the window. It was still raining heavily outside.  
Sniper looked out as well and hummed. “Rains a lot in Boston?” He asked as he sat down at the table. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, tons.” He said looking at him.   
Soldier walked in and looked at them. “What are you two sitting around for! It's time for training!” He said with a proud tone. “Scout, that last battle was pathetic and Sniper, just because your home’s gone, doesn’t mean you can mope!” 

Sniper glared. “Just because we are on the same team, mate, doesn’t mean imma follow your orders. It's my day off.” He stood up. “I'm sure as bloody hell ain’t in the mood for bloody training.” He said, somewhat in his face before walking away. He was in a bad mood. He had a right to be. He lost almost everything, including pictures of his childhood.   
Scout frowned and looked at Soldier with a disapproving scowl before getting up. He walked out of the kitchen to do other things, leaving Soldier alone and confused.  
As started to come to an end, Sniper mainly stayed inside the room getting organized. He didn’t like this really, but if he were to stay inside the base, he’d rather feel at home for the most part rather than live out of boxes. By the time Scout came back, Sniper’s side looked like he'd been living there longer than a few hours. He had shelves with stuff on them, a dresser but still a cot. They didn’t have any spare beds still and Engineer couldn’t can't make a mattress easily.

Scout sat on his bed and groaned. “Stupid Spy.” This got Sniper’s attention as he was sharpening his many knives. “What did the fool do this time?” He asked, not looking at him yet. Scout huffed. “He tried to lecture me on women. I know how to seduce a woman; he just sucks ass!” He sounded frustrated by the constant in your face with Spy. Sniper looked at him. “Why don’t you get him back?” He said, wipping the long blade down the sharpening stone.   
“Like what?” 

Sniper grinned and put down one knife before picking up another to sharpen that one. “Remind him that he’s no charmer either. He's got a woman yes, but he cheats like a pig. The slime ball…” He growled as he sharpened the knife with anger.

Scout threw his ball in the air and looked at Sniper, surprised. “He cheats?!” The ball hit him on the head and he yelped, holding his head for a second. “Ow. What a fucking ass.” Sniper nodded and handed him a health pack pill bottle. Instead of it having the usual one dose, it was full to the brim. “Have some, your head’ bleeding.” Scout reached up to feel his forehead. When he withdrew his hand, blood was on it. He wiped it off his head, only smearing it before taking the medkit. He healed instantly but the blood stayed.  
Sniper sighed and got up.” Come on, mate, you look like death.” He grabbed a towel to clean him off. Scout backed up slightly, not used to another man really caring much, but didn’t shove him away as he wiped his forehead. His touch was gentle, which was surprising to Scout. You’d think he’d be rough with his reputation, but, no. “How about this, I know that snake messes up in the field a lot.” He chuckled and pulled away from a now clean Scout.

He walked over and pulled out a disposable camera. “take pictures of him being an idiot mate.” He handed him the camera. “Then next time he tries to be a wanker, show him the pictures. If you get any good ones, you better share.” He smiled at the other man. Scout looked at the camera and nodded, getting the best ideas. “That’s a great idea. HA, oh he's gonna wish he didn’t mess with me!” He seemed to be cheered up now. “Also, what is with him and clothes. Who goes into a fight with a stupid suit on, ya know?” He started to laugh. “The screams he makes when it gets ripped is hilarious!” 

Sniper laughed. “Truly is mate, especially right after he just got it fixed. What a dickhead.” He snorted which made Scout burst into laughter from it. He couldn’t breath from laughing so hard as Sniper hit him with a pillow. “Hey!” He grabbed his own pillow and whacked him with it.  
Sniper’s hat fell off but there was a fire in his eyes with a big grin on his face. He started to smack him constantly with the pillow as Scout continued to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me you little.” He smacked him one more time before getting bombarded with Scout's own pillow. He hit him in a way that made him fall to the floor, curse his long legs. Scout was calming down now, wiping his eyes as Sniper got up. It was getting late and they had work tomorrow, early.

The cold was creeping on Sniper as he shook slightly. “Well mate, I'm going to bed.” He said, taking off his shoes. Scout looked at him and then away as Sniper took off his pants. It took Scout off guard. His face felt warm from blushing but the lighting in the room sucked just enough to hide the pink. Sniper got into the cot and under the blankets before settling for the night. “Night, Snipes.” He said as he looked at the camera. “Good night,Scout.” He said in a calm tone as he slowly went to sleep. He could hear Scout settling as he drifted into slumber.

Sniper woke up in an empty room. It was super bright as can be, He shielded his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light. He felt cold as he looked at himself. Why was he naked? He got up and felt light-headed from the movement. He felt his chest and noticed he was oozing out black blood. His eyes widened as he looked around. He saw his parents in the distance. “Ma? Pa?” He shouted. They were waving but something seemed off. He tried to run to them, but they got farther and farther away as a voice started to make itself known.

At first it was a faint whisper, like it was repeating something but as it got louder, the words became clearer. He started to feel sick from blood loss as he heard gunshots with the voice. “Die alone. Die alone. You’re going to die alone. YOU’RE GOING TO DIE ALONE!” As it got louder, he fell to his knees and onto his side as he felt colder and colder before it shouted one more time. His parents melted into gore and bones.

He woke up screaming and sat up in a panic. He was sweating profusely and freezing from the constant air coming through the cot. Scout woke up instantly, confused and on alert. “Wha wha!?” he looked around in the dark, panting as he turned on the lamp. He saw Sniper having a panic attack in his bed. “Whoa, you okay Snipes?” He got up and went over to him, only wearing pajama pants. Upon closer inspection, he could see Sniper was shivering violently and holding his chest. It was cold in here.

Sniper was trying to calm down but was failing. He jumped when Scout put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Scout looked concerned which is a rather rare sight. It snapped him out of his panic attack, and he started to catch his breath. “Y-yeah mate…” He sounded defeated and tired. “Just a nightmare…” He said, taking deep breaths. He continued to shiver and wrapped the blankets up around him like a burrito and laid back down.

Scout frowned but sighed and went back to bed. The next morning, Scout woke up refreshed. He sat up and saw Sniper was already gone. He got up and dressed before going to the kitchen for food. Sniper was there, having coffee. It seems like he's already on his fifth cup. He looked at him and smiled, bags under his eyes. “Did you not sleep well?” Scout asked as he sat down. “Really can’t handle the cold, huh?” He said as he opened a Bonk and chugged it.

Sniper was grumpy this morning, he nodded and sipped his coffee. Spy walked in and noticed the coffee cups as he hummed. “You know, coffee isn’t the best breakfast.” Sniper gave him a death glare; he really wasn’t in the mood today. “Leave him be Spy. Man, what’s with you, did your girlfriend dump you or something?” He said in a snarky tone. Spy glared at him. “That is none of your business, you little rat.” Sniper put the cup down, making the table shake and he looked at Spy, startling them both. Sniper usually isn’t one to be very violent around his teammates but today he had enough with how Spy treats Scout. “Spy you better get stuffed before I put a knife down your throat.” He said in a threatening manner.

Spy raised an eyebrow. “My my, where is this coming from? Why are you so protective all of a su- “Sniper stood up and stabbed the table, the knife into it. Engineer walked in and looked shocked. “What the hell is happening?” He sounded confused. Spy looked at Engineer and then at Sniper, he started to glare. “You better watch your back, Sniper. I don’t like where this is going with you.” He said before leaving. Sniper glared as he watched him leave, He let out a stressed sigh and pulled the knife out of the table. He downed his coffee and left the kitchen.

Scout sat there, speechless. The hell is even happening. Engineer looked at Scout and sat down with the table. It was awkward for a while; Engineer was writing some plans for today's match. 

Scout fiddled with his ball, thinking about what’s happening. “Engineer…” He said, he sounded bewildered. “Why is he acting like this to me? I honestly thought he didn’t like me. Honestly, I didn’t think he liked anyone.” Engineer looked up at him. “Sniper?” he asked, Scout nodding to confirm his question. He leaned back and thought about it. “You gotta understand, he may be a little older than you but he never had anyone close. Considering he is now living with you in the same room he is experiencing stuff he never really had. He might wanna get close to you. It’s your choice to see if you want that back.” Scout looked at him as if that went right over his head. “Speak English, smartass.” Engineer gave him a stern look for the name calling. “I’m telling you he might like you, boy. And don’t think I haven’t been noticing how you look at him.” He said, going back to his writing.  
“What?! I-I’m not gay!” He went red in the face and stood up. “I never suggested you are gay.” He looked at him. “You might be bisexual, hell, how would you even know considering you’ve been wanting Miss Pauling ever since you started this job. As far as I know Scout, you have no idea.” He said, finishing his plans. “There’s nothing wrong with it. Just pay attention to yourself and others from now on.” And with that he got up. “Come on and stop pouting.” He said towards the flustered speechless Scout. “Let's get to work.”


	4. Cold Waters Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With cold weather can cause tragedies but also hope.

It was a cold day at Teufort, and Sniper already hated the day. He didn’t sleep well; he hates the cold and Spy is being a bigger dick than usual. He didn’t understand why though. Was it for being nice to Scout? He knew Scout was his son but when did he start giving a shit. The man wouldn’t even tell him the truth, which pissed him off more. He walked out of the spawn room and shivered as he walked to his usual spot and sat down on a box. Thankfully, he had a whole pot of coffee to try and keep warm with and use for his jarate.

He got ready while the round was getting set up. Sniper sighed; his breath visible in the air. It started to snow just as the round started. Everyone had a count down before shooting and Sniper got ready and aimed down his scope. As the bell rang, the enemy made their way over. He shot head after head before taking a drink break. He watched as Scout jumped off the ledge and landed on the roof of the bridge. He slipped a little from the fresh snow but didn’t fall off. God knows how cold the water is.

As he watched out for other enemies while the other got his footing, He aimed, noticing a sniper and called out.” Duck Scout!” Scout looked at him and listened, ducking. A shot was fired, and it hit Sniper in the shoulder. He flinched and growled before aiming and shooting them in the head, killing the other sniper. Scout watched the death and ran over to Sniper, leaping off the roof and slipping on the snow. He hit the wall with a hard thud but got up from it. He went over to Sniper.. “Shit, can you move your arm?” He went over to check on his shoulder. His red shirt turned a slightly darker color and was wet.

Sniper held his shoulder, blood getting on his hand. He got up and stumbled a little. That shot took a lot out of his health, making him dizzy and weak. He almost fell over before Scout caught up. “It's alright Snipes, I got you. Let’s get you to the resupply cabinet.” Sniper leaned onto him and shivered violently as the wind started to pick up, making the snow fall harder. Scout frowned and quickly got him out of firing range and to the respawn area. He had Sniper sit on the bench as he opened the cabinet doors. He threw weird supplies out before pulling out a bottle of health pills. He went over and opened the bottle and pulled out several pills. “Sniper, I need you to open your mouth.” He sounded serious which threw Sniper off. Though he had a hard time thinking so, he obliged and opened his mouth.  
Scout threw the pills in his mouth and then handed him some Bonk, causing Sniper to make a face. “Oh, just drink it duffus.” Sniper was wary but he took a sip of the already open can of Bonk, swallowing the pills down and instantly getting healed. He started to see, think and breath better before handing it back. “Thanks mate.” He said as he got up and got his bearings. Scout looked at him and at his own cold weather clothing. He pulled off his own scarf and reached up, wrapping it around Sniper's neck. “There, now stop shivering. It fucks with your aim.” He said quickly with a light tint of pink of his face before running off to continue fighting.

Sniper stood there, flabbergasted, with a blush on his face from the sudden kindness. Scout’s never this friendly. He looked at the scarf and couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, so Heavy was watching correctly.” Sniper jumped and looked over at Heavy who respawned in a minute ago. “Bloody hell, Heavy.” He held his chest. Heavy hummed and patted his chest. “You know, Scout is stubborn. Da, but he seems not stubborn when he is liking something.” He nodded making Sniper confused. “What the hell are you talking about.” Sniper said, hoping he wasn’t going to say something along the lines of he likes him. Maybe he does like Scout.  
It finally hit him, he liked Scout in a romantic way. The shock on his face got Heavy’s attention. “Oh, you had no idea did you. Heavy watches all. Just like little engineer. No shame in it. Why Scout, Heavy will never know but if he is acting that way, well. He might like you back.” He grinned. It was still very fresh to him and he seemed to have a dead worried look on his face. He stayed quiet, not much to talk about his emotions. His stomach was doing flips which made him feel sick.  
Heavy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Get some fresh air, think about it. Explore this.”He patted his back. “You’ll be okay.” Spy suddenly spawned in looking overall angry. Sniper looked at him and got the scarf to cover his mouth and what not so he can be warmer. “I will gut that Scout if it’s the last thing I do.” Spy muttered as he walked out of the room and disappeared.

Heavy was gone now too, leaving Sniper by himself. He realized he left his gun at the battlements. He groaned and went to his locker, pulling out his Huntsman and arrows before putting the arrows on his back. He ran out and went down the stairs, towards the bottom entrance. No enemies were running in yet but it was barely the start of the round. Though as he rounded the corner, he saw the Blue Heavy pinning Scout to the wall, choking him.

Scout was turning blue and was struggling against the mammoth’s hand. Without thought, Sniper pulled back on the bow and shot at him. He got him in the throat which didn’t instantly kill him. Heavy whipped his head around and growled, letting go of Scout. He fell to the floor, coughing and holding his neck as he looked at Sniper. Sniper pulled out his knife and growled at him. Heavy might be tall but Sniper wasn’t that much shorter than him. “Come and get it, you lardass.” He said with a snarl, as the Blue Heavy pulled out the warrior’s spirit gloves. He charged at him, going in for the punch. Sniper stumbled and swung at him, slicing open the man’s stomach.

He yelled out in pain and, before toppling over, Heavy punched him hard, he claws digging deep into his stomach and ripping him open. Heavy fell over dead thankfully but Sniper held his wound and fell up against the wall. He coughed up blood and felt sick as Scout rushed to him. He spoke but Sniper couldn’t hear him. He felt colder than ever which indicated he’s probably got one health. Scout looked around, panic on his face as he called out for something or someone.  
He looked down at his wound seeing that he wasn’t bleeding, that’s good at least. He also didn’t feel any pain. He felt something hit him like a gentle touch and heal him quickly. His hearing came back as the Medic used his medigun to restore his health. “Thanks doc.” He said as he sat up. Scout relaxed a lot. “Thanks man, I was a goner for s-sure.” He stuttered as the Medic ran off to heal another person.

Sniper looked at Scout and smiled. “It's no problem, mate.” He slowly got up, wobbling but he was stable. “I’m going to the sewers, you can follow if you want.” He said, looking at him. Usually, Scout likes to be outside, but he nodded. “Sure.” They both headed for the stairs as they heard water moving. Sniper listened and got his bow ready while Scout had his gun ready and aimed. They went down both stairs before turning around quickly, ready to shoot.

It was only their Spy, hobbling in the cold water. He looked at them and sighed. “Oi.. the two people I’d love to see.” He said in a sarcastic manner. Sniper lowered his weapon. “Got messed up, mate?” He pointed to the blood staining his pant legs and his shoulder looking limp. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Spy said, getting out of the water, shivering from the cold. Scout snorted at the pathetic Spy and remembered the camera. He pulled it out and snapped a lovely photo of Spy.

Spy looked offended. “What is the deal now, when did you get a camera?” He seemed annoyed and confused. Scout grinned. “Just want to get the best of you~” He started to laugh while Spy smacked him on the arm. Scout pouted. “Oh what, camera shy? “He said, giggling. Sniper snorted and had to look away, covering his mouth. Scout looked at Sniper as Sniper started to laugh. He felt himself start to grin before he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked quickly to see the Red Spy turn into the Blue Spy. Oh shit he thought as he pulled back to punch him before getting stabbed again.

By this time, Sniper noticed what was happening and slashed at the Blue Spy with his knife, causing the Spy to get cut on his arm. He pulled away quickly and pulled out his gun, shooting Sniper in the legs. Scout coughed up some blood but still fought, Pulling out his winger, he shot the Spy several times. Blue Spy backed away, low on health and went invisible. They both looked around, on high alert. Sniper shook, his legs throbbed in pain and felt weak. He reached back and pulled out a jar. Scout looked over and made a face.” Oh god, don’t use that.” He felt like throwing up. “I'm not going to throw it at you Roo, I’m going to try and find the spy.” He said looking around, listening.  
Scout nodded before he realised what he just called him. “What did you call me?” He said looking at him, caught off guard by the nickname. Sniper blushed lightly and looked at him. His stomach felt like it was twisted. “Find the Spy.” He said, wanting to change the subject for now. Before Scout could protest, footsteps were heard running up the stairs. Snipers head whipped towards the stairs and he threw the jar, it blowing up and drenching the Spy in pee. He turned visible with pure disgust on his face. He yelled out in horror as Scout pulled out his Scatter gun and finished the job. Blue Spy’s body fell over and within seconds disappeared.

It grew quiet as Scout relaxed. “Come on, lets go use the medic pack.” Sniper said, walking into the waters. He shivered to the freezing waters but continued on towards the end of the hallway. Scout followed in thought. Was Engineer right? He just called him Roo if he heard correctly. They got to the end of the hallway and Sniper handed him the first aid pack. Scout took it and healed himself before sitting on the floor as they waited for the next one to spawn. Sniper sat next to him, his legs weak from the wounds.

“Hey Snipes, I got a question.” Scout sounded shy for once. Sniper looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “What is it mate? Sick?” He said as he fixed his sunglasses and wiped his knife on his pant leg. “Well, I have been thinking a lot…” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then fiddled with his fingers. Sniper had his full attention now. It's rare to see Scout like this. He’s usually so vocal and outgoing. Scout looked at him and swallowed before looking away. “What do you uh... What do you think of me?” He asked, his face turning a reddish pink. Sniper looked confused, wondering where this was going. “Where is this going Scout?” Before Scout could answer, the Blue Heavy turned around the corner.


	5. It's a cold battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With winter can come challenges and enlightenment.

There wasn’t time to react, the Heavy had his gun revved when he turned the corner. Sniper tried but was gunned down. He slumped over where he sat before disappearing. Scout was quick to jump to his feet and, pulling out his pistol, shot at the Heavy. He got a few shots in before he too was gunned down. He collapsed onto the floor and died rather quickly. It took a few seconds for respawn to kick in, leaving them dead for what felt like forever. It wasn’t like they could feel anything, but they can hear. Scout could hear the team continuing in the sewers, probably aiming for the stairs before he popped back in at respawn. Sniper was already gone, probably annoyed he keeps getting hurt. 

Scout sighed and grabbed his weapons again before running back out there. The snow was piling up and still coming down hard. He walked out onto the battlements and still didn’t see Sniper until a certain sound echoed throughout the area. A sound only Sniper can react when killing two people with one bullet. It sounded like it was from the sewers. Scout hopped down from the battlements but, before going inside, he felt an arrow strike his arm, pinning him to the wall . He yelled and looked around, the enemy Sniper aiming for him. Scout struggled to get free, but his head also got pinned by an arrow, killing him.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Sniper grinned at the deed. He couldn’t get the Heavy and Medic but was able to kill the enemy Scout and Pyro that were trailing the others. He chuckled as he picked up and stored their ammo as an insult to injury. Not wanting to go back into the water, he turned around and headed back up the stairs. Cautiously walking to the front, he peaked around corners before poking his head out to see if there was anyone. From his quick glance, he was able to see Blue Sniper and Blue Soldier. This wasn’t a good situation for Sniper to face. He took in a deep breath and aimed, looking out towards the enemies. He moved around to not be an easy target, but was only able to move so fast considering his aiming down a scope. Sniper proceeded to shoot at the two, hitting the Soldier in the shoulder and the enemy Sniper in the head. He ducked as he saw rockets flying towards him. They hit the back wall of the entrance, making the area smoky and Sniper’s ears ring from impact. Sniper coughed from the smoke before the Blue Soldier turned the corner, shovel in hand. This caught Sniper off guard, using his own gun as protection from getting hit by the shovel. He blocked the swing with it before pulling out his own melee weapon. 

The Soldier swung again, with more gusto this time. Sniper blocked and growled before sweeping the man off his feet by kicking his legs from underneath him, the Soldier yelled before hitting the floor. He tried to get to his feet again before Sniper stepped on his throat, pinning him down. He got really close to his face and whispered. “Bye, wanker.” He drove the knife into the man’s throat, cutting his head off. It killed the soldier instantly, spraying blood everywhere.

Sniper made a face from the blood and stood up before continuing his way. He wondered what Scout was doing by now. Who he is killing, bashing in their head with his bat, or if he has left yet at all? He slowed down his speed as he continued to think more about him, how he rolls up his sleeves when he takes things seriously or his eagerness to laugh at the enemy when they are losing. He came to a complete stop, dropping his guard. Why did he like the little bugger so much? Was it his hair? Face? Why did he suddenly like him? Why did he ask if he liked him earlier? Were Spy’s words getting to him?

“Hey, son, you there?” Engineer waved his hand over Sniper's face. He snapped out of it and noticed he was just standing in the courtyard. He grew flustered and looked away. “Y-yeah mate. I’m fine.” His face grew pink from being caught in thought. Engineer chuckled and made sure they were alone. “Someone on your mind?” Engineer pushed, he seemed to understand the situation more than him, just like Heavy. It caused him to get more flustered, his face growing a reddish color. He hid under his hat and glasses before huffing. “I ain’t thinking of no one!” He said defensively. Engineer put up his hands. “It’s okay, you don’t have to share, cowboy. Just be careful getting into deep thought during battle. I’ve had too many deaths involving thinking that deep.” He said and heard gun fire coming close before pulling out his shotgun.

Sniper got his bow ready as a panicked Scout ran around the corner. “Oh god, oh god!” He screamed as a rocket flew by his head. He dashed to be behind the two, grabbing his pistol out. “Incoming!” He shouted as half of the Blue team turned around the corner. Sniper acted quickly, looking for the Blue Medic and aimed. As soon as he saw their head, he shot , killing the Medic. The heavy growled and aimed for Sniper. He ran down the hallway as Engineer got gunned down. Scout, knowing he will also not win that fight bolted with him.  
Half the team went after the two as they ran around the corner. Sniper panted and looked around quickly before taking Scout’s hand and running behind some boxes. He hid in the corner with Scout close. Both were quiet and ready to shoot. The footsteps of the Demoman getting louder and louder until they could see his head. Sniper didn’t have many things he could do with an enemy. Scout, however, while in the others lap pretty much had an idea. He reached back and pulled Sniper's knife from its spot before jumping up and tackling the Demoman by jumping in his back and wrapping his legs around him. Blu Demoman panicked and tried to shoot pills around. He ran back, slamming Scout into the wall. He grunted from the violent act and took the knife, slicing his throat open.

Demoman continued to struggle before falling over onto the Scout dead. Scout yelped and groaned. “Fuck, he’s heavy.” He pushed the Demo off and looked at Sniper. Sniper was watching intensely, when their eyes locked, he looked away from the faster man. He felt his face heat up once more before getting up and fixing his hat. “Good job, Jeremy.” He said as he helped the other up. Scout chuckled and winked before hearing an explosion. Their heads whipped over into that direction as they got ready to fight again.

The match took forever but finally it was coming to an end. It was a tie, making this last win determine this stalemate to be over. Sniper was exhausted and freezing making him shiver a lot. His aim was starting to be off and his guard was low. As he sat on his box, scoped in and oblivious of the Blu Spy in the room. Before he could even react, the Blu Spy pushed him hard to the floor, knocking the gun out of his hand. Sniper grunted and looked before growling as he tried to get up. He got punched in the throat hard, causing him to gag and hold his throat. The Blue Spy grabbed one of his hands and pinned him to the wall with a knife. Sniper yelled and kicked at him over and over, hitting him in the hip hard. Blu Spy yelled from the hit and punched him in the nose, making Sniper’s nose bleed.

Sniper coughed up some blood that dripped down into his mouth and spat in the other’s eyes. Blu Spy made a disgusted sound and grabbed his other hand, pinning it to the wall with another knife. Sniper yelled once more in pain and coughed. Blood was everywhere, staining the other’s suit red. Sniper swung his head back and then straight forward into the other's mouth. Blue Spy fell back in pain, holding their mouth. Sniper struggled to get free, trying to get the blades free from his hands but failing. The Spy grabbed his throat and slowly started to choke him as he pulled out Snipers own blade. Sniper continued to struggle as his lungs got tighter and tighter from lack of air. He wiggled but the Spy sat on his legs, pinning him down. He didn’t like this, he started to panic as the Spy put the blade under his shirt and cut it in half. He shivered as the cold air hit his chest like daggers. 

Spy grinned and ran his hand over his chest, making Sniper extremely uncomfortable. “Get the FUCK OFF ME!” He shouts and violently struggles. The Spy cut down his chest, making the sniper yell from the blade slowly cutting him open. He was freaked out by this sudden attack. Before the blue Spy could do anymore, a baseball bat connected with his head, the sound of a crit hitting him with extra damage. The Spy flew into the wall and groaned, blood everywhere now. Sniper looked over to see who his hero was and felt relieved, it was Scout. He looked pissed, beyond pissed, which is rare for the guy. Scout kicked the Spy hard before beating him to a pulp with the bat, blood and body parts sprayed everywhere.

Sniper watched, shivering from the cold wind. He was barely able to relax from being pinned to the wall, cut open and whatever the fuck the Blu Spy had in mind. Scout looked at Sniper and ran over to him. “Are you okay?” he kneeled to look him over with a worried look and tone. “Let’s get the knives out. This will hurt Snipes.” He said as he took a hold of one. Sniper took in a deep breath and yelled as Scout yanked the knife out of his hand. Scout looked at him to see if he will handle the second knife before also yanking it out. He yelled and held his hands close, his hands throbbing in pain.

Scout helped him up gently and walked him to safety. Sniper bit his lip to muffle his pain as they went into the side spawn room. Sniper grunted as he painfully opened the cabinet and grabbed health. Soon the pain was going away and he was somewhat relaxed. He still was bothered by what the Blu Spy might have had in mind. Scout could tell he was not alright and frowned at the sound of the match being over. Since it was so long, they were only having one today. 

“Oh fucking finally.” Sniper said as they all headed to the back of the base where they can relax without Blu interfering with them. Sniper looked dead tired as he went straight for the kitchen. The pot of coffee was half full but cold in the kitchen from this morning. Scout was following him to get a Bonk as he watched the other man grab the entire pot, flip the lid up and down like five cups of coffee at once. His jaw dropped behind the fridge door, open in shock. He can usually down two Bonks tops, but to see someone chug that much caffeine was impressive. 

Sniper put down the pot and hummed. It's not going to hit him right away, that’s for sure. He looked out the window and noticed Scout was staring at him. He looked over at Scout, only for Scout to quickly look away and bury his face in the fridge as he pulled out two Bonks. He watched him open one and chug it. Unlike Bonk though, coffee wasn’t carbonated. Scout choked and coughed up some Bonk making sniper snort and look away. “Oi, mate don’t go crazy.” He said, trying to not laugh at the other man.

Scout held his throat and looked at the other before laughing. “I’ll be fine, Snipes! Besides I’ve choked on bigger things.” Sniper whipped his head over, blushing dark. Scout noticed his reaction and had both regret and excitement hit his stomach like a boulder. Sniper blinked and looked over at whoever just walked into the kitchen now. It was Pyro, who just stared at them. He rarely took off his clothes, that Pyro. Showered when no one showered, changing when no one was around. But Sniper wasn’t very curious about the other as much as others were. He looked away from both and went to the side door to go outside, considering it stopped snowing. He needed a smoke after that battle.

Outside it seemed quiet and peaceful, making Sniper take in a deep breath and sigh. He proceeded to pull out his cigarettes and lit one before putting the rest away. One puff after another,Sniper started to feel himself completely relax. The coffee was making him slightly shake though that could be the cold. What he didn’t notice is the Spy pulling up next to him and puffing as well. “That other Spy… est en train de le perdre.” He took in a deep breath of his cigarette, before letting out a long-drawn breath. Sniper looked at him and away, not comfortable or overall happy with him right now. “What do you want now…” He said under his breath as he put out his own cigarette in the snow. Spy looked at him and then at the birds in the sky. “Don’t go after Scout. “He sounded serious. “I have been watching and- “   
Sniper growled. “Can people stop telling me how to act?” He was fed up with Spy by now. “So, what if I like him, jackass, what you going to do about it? Slap me around with your little knife,mate?“ He sounded pissed now. 

Spy looked angry right back. “Sniper I’m warning you, don’t even try. There are many other fishes in the sea, no?” Sniper’s eye twitched and he tackled him into the snow. Spy of course fought back, not really wanting to be a pushover to the bushman. He punched Sniper in the mouth before getting punched in the crotch. He groaned but kept fighting. Sniper tried to kick him off once Spy had him in the snow. Sniper scooped up some snow and threw it at his face making Spy react and try to cover his eyes. “You have no right to be lecturing me on my life when you don’t even have yours together!” He yelled as he felt his mouth, a tooth fell into his hand. He growled and got up before getting yanked back down into the snow.

“At least I’m not some backwater, bushman, bumbling fool that pisses in a jar and throws it at people!” He said, kicking him. “You barely try to help your teammates, you’re a scared child!” Sniper snapped and grabbed onto him. “AT LEAST I'M NOT A TERRIBLE FATHER TO SCOUT!”   
Scout looked at them, confused now. He came out to stop the fight but he’s now dead in his tracks. “What did you say?” Both Sniper and Spy looked over at Scout.

**Author's Note:**

> Id like to thank Daoinhe for helping me edit this.


End file.
